


What Would You Wish For?

by kfantastique



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Reader, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfantastique/pseuds/kfantastique
Summary: You are employed by Stark Industries as an Avengers PR liaison which means you get to attend a fancy party or two every once in a while. After a successful night of schmoozing, you unexpectedly stumble on Bucky and Clint making out in a corridor in the hotel. You high tail it back to your room hoping you didn’t weird them out too much and are surprised when they follow you there. Shenanigans ensue.





	What Would You Wish For?

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I’ve been doing instead of working on a few unfinished fics with actual plot. At least my procrastination has an end product? Idk. I’ve never written reader insert so I hope it’s turned out ok...

You almost fall headfirst into the elevator when it opens before whirling around to slam the button for your hotel floor. As the door slides closed, you lean against the wall and take deep breaths to try to get the pounding of your heart under control. You really can’t believe what you’d just witnessed. It was one thing for you to suspect that Clint Barton and Bucky Barnes were together, but it was a whole other thing to see the two of them shamelessly grinding on each other while making out against a wall on the way to the bathroom.

You press your half full cocktail glass to your forehead in an effort to cool down; the cool condensation feels nice against your overheated skin. You don’t think you’ve ever been this turned on in your entire life, honestly. You can now associate new meaning to the term ‘hot and bothered.’

You sigh in relief as the elevator stops on your floor and you bolt to the room that Tony Stark had booked just for you. Stark Industries really doesn’t mess around when it comes to the perks for the Avengers’ PR team. You slam the door behind you and dump your glass on the bar so you can grab a water bottle and take a swig.

You lean against the bar and finally allow yourself to acknowledge that you have been inappropriately aware of your anatomy since you stumbled onto Bucky and Clint’s little scene downstairs. You delicately trail the tips of your fingers up your opposite arm to feel the goosebumps that arise when you think of Bucky’s stubbled jaw rasping against Clint’s neck. Your fingers follow the curve of your shoulder to trace lightly over your breast. You’d forgone wearing a bra under your low-cut cocktail dress and you can feel the small peak of your pebbled nipple through the fabric.

You open your eyes and let a long breath out through your nose. It’s well past midnight now and you are definitely off the clock. You make up your mind and pad over to your bed; if you ducked out of the swanky event after your job for the day was over to touch yourself to the image of Clint and Bucky that was now burned forever into the backs of your eyelids, well, no one needed to know.

You sink down onto the plush bed and trail your hand up your thigh under the hem of your dress. You delicately brush the outside of your lace panties at the apex of your thighs and sigh audibly at the wetness you can already feel there. Even your featherlight touch already feels incredible and a breathy little moan escapes your lips. You squirm around until you can pull back the covers and sit up to divest yourself of your little black dress before laying back down and tucking yourself in.

As you you bring one hand up to pluck at a nipple lightly, your other hand returns to its place between your legs. You close your eyes to better picture Bucky’s broad shoulders and one of Clint’s hands gripped on his ass before you jerk them back open at a sudden sharp knocking on your door.

_ ‘What in the hell could it possibly be?’ _ You think as you spring out of bed and dart for the bathroom to grab a robe. You knot it securely around your middle and stomp towards your door while trying to school your features to not look pissed.

You yank it open, mouth already ajar to tell off whoever it is, when you freeze in place. It’s Bucky and Clint; of fucking course it is. You can feel your face redden as you press your thighs together at the sight of both of their kiss-swollen lips and disheveled hair.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Clint says with that flirtatious grin he always teasingly shoots at you. You belatedly close your mouth and swallow. It always gives you butterflies when he calls you that even though you’re pretty sure it’s just meant to be friendly.

“Um, what’re you…” you trail off looking between them, not sure why they would come find you. You hope they’re not mad at you for accidentally sneaking a look at them. “Is there something you need me for?” you finish kind of lamely.

Bucky’s intense gaze catches your eye and you feel yourself flush again under his scrutiny. “We wanted to apologize if we made you feel uncomfortable earlier,” he tells you.

“Oh no!” you blurt. It would just be the worst if they thought you were homophobic. “No! That wasn’t- I don’t-”

“‘Cause you ran off so quickly,” Clint interrupts you with a cocky smile, “and that’s kinda the opposite of what we wanted.”

Your eyes go wide and your breath catches in your throat. What? Your eyes flick from Clint to Bucky.

The side of Bucky’s mouth turns up slowly in a heated smirk. “You been flirtin’ with us all night, doll. Drivin’ us crazy,” he tells you all low and sultry.

You close your fist discreetly to dig your nails into your palms to make sure you aren’t dreaming. It pinches. Nope, not dreaming. You swallow nervously before saying, “Well, you started it. I was just giving back as good as I got.” And it was true. Both of them had flirted with you in a friendly way occasionally since you’d met them but tonight, they had definitely dialed it up. And with your competitive nature, you were hardly to be outdone.

Your eyes dart back to Clint as he bites his lip before grinning at you. “You give pretty good, sweetheart,” he tells you making you blush. “We were hoping you’d let us come in and show you how good we can give back after all that talk.”

He’s all but devouring you with his eyes by now and you look away to keep from jumping him right there only to meet Bucky’s heated gaze. It’s all burning lust and you impulsively squeeze your thighs together just to get some pressure on your throbbing pussy.

Bucky smiles at you like he knows exactly what you’re thinking.

“Is this for real?” you ask dazedly as your heart rate picks up again.

Clint reaches his hand up to lightly brush his knuckles against your cheekbone. (When did they both get so close to you?) “Is if you want it to be, sweetheart,” he says gently.

You melt briefly before blinking and looking them both in the eye in turn. “Please, won’t you come in?” you ask cheekily as you sweep the door open all the way and hold it for them.

Clint laughs delightedly before grabbing Bucky’s hand and tugging him in after him. You close the door and latch it before turning around to see them holding hands and looking at you from the center of your room.

Before you can blush and get awkward, Bucky smiles gently and holds his metal hand out to you. “We’ve wanted you for a while now, doll,” he tells you and you blush anyway but move forward to put your hand in his.

He tugs you forward gently and when you come to a stop right in front of him, his other hand tilts your chin up so you’re looking into deep blue eyes. “Me too,” you tell him softly before he brushes his lips against yours.

It’s delicate and tentative before you feel Clint’s hands slip onto your hips from behind and you moan. Bucky responds to the noise enthusiastically and brushes his tongue against your bottom lip, seeking entrance. At the same time, Clint presses up against your back and you can feel his erection through your robe. You part your lips so Bucky can dart his tongue inside your mouth. He groans against your lips and heat flares through you, pooling low in your belly.

“Mmm,” you hear Clint murmur into your ear. “You two are so hot.”  His tongue flicks your earlobe before he takes it between his lips to nibble.

A little mewling sound escapes you that Bucky seems to love. He crowds forward until you’re sandwiched between two hard bodies, digging his right hand up into your hair to deepen your kiss.

Your tongue dances with Bucky’s while you can feel Clint’s hands roving over your hips and up across your ribs. Belatedly you realize he’s going for your robe tie and you jump to pull the knot loose. Clint hums in your ear again and then starts kissing down your neck as its exposed while he pulls apart your robe.

You feel your nipples tighten in the cool air once you’re exposed and you moan again. Bucky pulls back some so he can look down your body. “Gorgeous,” he growls and you shiver.

Clint trails the tip of his nose up your neck from where he’s been kissing down it. “Stunning,” he whispers. He places his hands on the bare skin of your hips and trails them up until he’s cupping your breasts. You suck in a breath as Bucky’s eyes noticeably darken.

“I think he wants a taste,” Clint says in your ear and you  nod frantically, holding your hands out to Bucky.

His gaze is hungry as he descends slowly. Your breath catches as he bends to kiss your collarbone and kisses down your chest. He goes to your right breast and licks your nipple. You barely stifle a squeak before he envelops it with his mouth and starts to swirl his tongue around it. You and Clint simultaneously let out a hum of pleasure as you thread your fingers through Bucky’s soft hair.

“So fuckin’ hot,” Clint murmurs and delicately swipes his thumb over your left nipple. You let your head fall back to rest on his shoulder. You can still hardly believe this is happening to you.

Bucky places his hands gently on your hips and rubs small circles over your panty line; the metal one is cool to the touch but it’s just as delicate as the flesh one. You writhe a little and Clint chuckles while kissing your shoulder. You can definitely feel how excited he is against your lower back.

Bucky slides his hands slowly along your hips and around the top curve of your ass. A needy little noise escapes your lips and he sucks on your nipple before taking two firm handfuls of your ass. You yelp a little and your hips thrust forward of their own accord.

Clint’s teeth graze along your shoulder before he says, “I think she wants you, Buck.”

Your scoff turns into a moan as Bucky scrapes his teeth lightly on your nipple. You can feel him smile around you but he keeps teasing with his tongue. His metal left hand slides slowly away from your ass, up your lower back and he flips the hand around before you realize what he’s doing.

Clint groans into your neck as Bucky fondles his erection in the minimal space between you and Clint. You can feel Bucky teasing Clint right up against you and your pussy throbs with want. You squeeze your thighs together and can feel your wetness has soaked through your panties and is starting to make a slick trail down your leg.

Clint can obviously feel your movement against him. “Gettin’ a little excited, sweetheart?” he purrs in your ear before nipping the lobe again.

Before you can respond, Bucky’s flesh fingers wander between your legs and pet delicately over your soaked panties making your hips jerk forward. He pulls off your nipple with a groan. “Fuck, Clint,” he breathes, “she’s soaked right through her underwear.”

“Maybe you should take them off before they get ruined,” Clint says and you can’t help yourself; a little whine escapes you.

“Please,” you say. “Do it.”

Bucky’s eyes burn momentarily before he leans in to kiss you firmly. “With pleasure,” he growls and suddenly grasps your hips and picks you up.

You laugh delightedly and wrap your legs around his waist as he carries you to your bed. Clint makes an indignant noise and you hook your chin over Bucky’s shoulder and smile invitingly at him. He grins back and starts towards the bed after you.

Bucky lays you gently on the bed and slips your robe from your shoulders before peeling your panties off as well. You blush as both men gape at you laid out before them on the bed. “Well, come on,” you say with a smirk. “It’s no fun if I’m the only one naked.”

Bucky shakes his head and Clint grins again before they both start to unbutton their dress shirts.

“Wait,” you interrupt with a mischievous smile. They both stop immediately and you roll your eyes. “Not like that,” you reassure them. “Undress each other.”

Bucky hums in acquiescence and Clint huffs out a laugh. “Like to watch, do you?” he asks playfully.

“Well, I didn’t think I was allowed to watch earlier,” you tell them as Bucky starts on Clint’s fly and Clint finishes unbuttoning Bucky’s shirt. “And I did quite like what I saw,” you finish flirtily.

“Well watch all you like now, doll,” Bucky tells you and winks. You smile back at him before laying back on the pillows to watch them make out.

They are so hot together it still seems a little unreal to you. Clint sweeps his hands up Bucky’s abs and chest to his shoulders to push off his shirt. It falls to the floor but you barely notice with your eyes glued to Bucky’s chiseled torso. It’s like he was sculpted by an ancient Greek. Your hand smooths down your body as Clint shimmies out of his pants the second they’re unfastened. Bucky pulls his mouth away from Clint’s for just long enough to yank Clint’s shirt over his head and then their mouths crash back together again.

You look your fill at Clint’s impressive shoulders and biceps as you slide one finger between your sopping folds. Bucky tucks the fingers of both hands into the back waistband of Clint’s underwear and slides his hands inside to grasp his ass. Your finger trails a slow, wet slide through your lips. Clint hums into Bucky’s mouth right before Bucky pulls away again and slowly drops to his knees. You whimper at the sight as Bucky smooths his hands down the back of Clint’s thighs, taking his boxers down with them.

When Clint springs free of his confines, Bucky turns to wink at you before taking the head of Clint’s cock in his mouth. You feel a little breathless as you slide your finger inside yourself. Clint’s hands tangle in Bucky’s hair as he slowly deepthroats Clint’s entire cock. You make a little moaning gasp and quicken the slide of your finger in and out of yourself.

Clint’s eyes snap open and fix on you. “Jesus, sweetheart,” he says, “you look so fuckin’ hot like that.”

“Right -mm- back at you,” you gasp out.

Bucky pulls off of Clint’s dick with a filthy squelching sound and meets Clint’s eyes. Something obviously passes unspoken between them and then Bucky is quickly removing his pants and underwear in one go. You lick your lips at the sight of Bucky’s cock without meaning to and Clint groans.

They lay down, one on either side of you, and each with a hand on your thighs. You let your hand fall away from yourself and turn to kiss Clint as Bucky says, “Allow us, doll.”

They take turns slicking their fingers up in your wetness as Clint’s tongue teases yours. You let your legs fall open even further as heat pools inside you. Bucky rolls the tip of a finger over your clit as you feel Clint’s finger at your entrance. The heat tightens into a knot right below your belly as Clint’s finger slides slowly inside you. You groan into his mouth and feel him smile against you.

Clint swivels his finger inside you briefly before slowly pulling back out again. You thrust your hips up at the loss but Bucky’s finger immediately replaces Clint’s at your entrance. As he pushes his finger up into you, you feel him shift against you to lean over and close his lips around your nipple. You hum against Clint’s lips at the sensation and writhe against Bucky’s finger.

Clint’s fingers start to tease and rub through your wetness all around your entrance where Bucky’s finger is penetrating you. Your breath catches as the heat below your naval suddenly tightens and becomes more urgent. You whine a little and Clint pulls his face up gently.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” he asks. “Tell us what to do to make you feel good.”

“More,” you gasp out as Bucky flicks his tongue against your nipple. “Want both your fingers,” you manage as you thrust your hips. Clint grins and slides his index finger inside you next to Bucky’s so they pump in time. Your back arches and you keen. The insistent hot pressure inside you is ready to burst. You surge forward to mash a brief hard kiss against Clint’s mouth as you curl your fingers through Bucky’s hair. “More,” you whisper to Clint again and then tug on Bucky’s hair and pant out, “Suck.”

You barely have time to prepare yourself before Clint adds another finger to the two already inside you while Bucky sucks  _ hard _ on your nipple. Your whole body tenses and you arch up off the bed as you tighten around the fingers inside you and come while gasping both men’s names.

Your eyes flutter open a few moments later as you lay boneless on the bed panting. Bucky and Clint are both looking at you with hunger and something you think might be awe. 

“Well,” you chuckle, “that was fantastic.” They both laugh and you twitch when their fingers jostle inside you.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Clint tells you before pressing a kiss to your shoulder.

“It’s alright,” you say as they both withdraw from you. “Just sensitive.”

Bucky moves to trail his nose up your jaw and presses a light kiss to your lips. “If this is where you want to stop, doll,” he says, “that’s alright. But we were both kinda hoping…” he pauses and glances at Clint’s erection still pressed against your hip.

You smile wide at his tentative expression. “Thanks, but  _ definitely _ do not stop.” The excited grin that he breaks out in is adorable. “I just need a moment to catch my breath and relax again.”

You look up into Clint’s pleased face as he trails a still damp finger up your hip and ribs. “No problem, sweetheart,” he says before pressing a kiss to your lips. “Bucky and I can entertain ourselves for a bit.” he pulls back and winks at you before leaning over you to kiss Bucky.

The kiss is dirty and sloppy and you lick your lips when Bucky growls. Clint’s hand comes up to caress Bucky’s face before pushing him back slightly. “You wanna show her?” he asks Bucky mischievously with a raised eyebrow. Bucky's roguish grin is luminous.

“Show me what?” you ask a bit confused.

“Well,” Clint says as he continues to stroke your side, “Bucky informed me earlier that he had planned ahead for a quick, dirty fuck tonight at the party.” Your eyes snap to Bucky as he kneels up on the bed on all fours. Clint leans in so his lips brush your ear. “He's been wearing a plug in his ass all night so we could skip the foreplay.”

A needy, desperate noise escapes your mouth that would probably be embarrassing if Bucky wasn't looking at you with all that fire in his gaze.

Bucky drags his eyes up to Clint. “Get over here and get this out of me so you can fuck me while I eat out our girl,” he demands of Clint roughly. Clint groans but obliges immediately.

“Only if you're up for it already, doll,” Bucky tells you gently as Clint scrambles around in the pile of clothes on the floor.

You nod vigorously. “I fucking am now,” you tell him breathlessly and he laughs.

Clint emerges while Bucky positions himself between your thighs and bends your knees. “Aha!” Clint exclaims holding up a tiny tube of lube.

You chuckle. “Wow, the two of you are extremely prepared, aren't you?” you tease them.

“Hey,” Clint says with a grin, “spies are prepared for every outcome.” He stands right behind Bucky and smacks his ass making him bite his lip. “It's just a bonus when the overwhelming majority of outcomes end in sex.”

Bucky grins and rolls his eyes but changes immediately to a guttural groan when Clint teases his fingers over the plug in his ass. You can feel new wetness dripping out of you now as Clint slowly pulls the plug out and tosses it aside before he rolls a condom over his own cock. You don't think you've ever been this ready again so quickly but you're yearning for one of them to touch you now.

Right as your fingers start on their way back down to your pussy, Bucky shifts up the bed so his mouth is hovering right over you. He grins at you and you smile in return before retracting your hand. You hum in pleasure at the first delicate swipe of his tongue. Clint shuffles onto the bed behind Bucky and meets your eye with a salacious grin. He knees Bucky’s legs apart so he can line up with Bucky’s ass and Bucky wraps his arms around your hips so his shoulders press against the backs of your thighs, trapping your legs. You shimmy some in anticipation and grab Bucky’s flesh hand while he continues his soft explorations.

When Clint first pushes forward, Bucky groans with his lips around your clit and you yelp at the vibrations. You’re still sensitive but Bucky doesn’t let up. You watch with your bottom lip caught between your teeth as Clint holds Bucky’s hips tightly and presses his dick slowly inside Bucky’s ass. Your walls clench around nothing as Bucky continues lapping around the outside of your pussy; apparently you have a kink for watching guys fuck, who knew? Or, maybe it’s just these two?

You forget to care though as Bucky pushes his tongue inside of you. You throw your head back as his hot, wet tongue slips in and let out a breathy, “Ah!” His metal hand clinches on your hip a bit as you grind onto his face.

“Jesus, sweetheart,” you hear Clint breath. “Fuckin’ gorgeous.”

You smile shyly up at him right before another moan is dragged from your throat when Bucky hums his agreement with Clint. It sends vibrations through you in all the right places. If only he could get deeper. Your eyes snap open as it occurs to you that he can.

Clint is stroking his hands up and down Bucky’s sides as he slowly thrusts into him and you almost lose your train of thought watching. But Clint meets your eyes and raises an eyebrow in question like he can tell you want to say something.

You wink at him and bury a hand in Bucky’s hair to tug his head up. He surfaces, mouth shiny and wet, looking like the most delicious thing you’ve ever seen. You comb your fingers through his hair. “You are exceptional at that,” you tell him and he smiles at you, all pleased. “But I’d really, really like you to fuck me now.”

Bucky’s smile turns almost predatory and Clint growls behind him. “Anything you want, doll,” Bucky says roughly and then climbs up your body to kiss you. You open your mouth to his tongue and don’t even mind when you can taste yourself on him. He explores your mouth just as thoroughly as he did your pussy, leaving you breathless and desperate. As you dig your hands into his hair and wrap your legs around his waist, you can feel him rolling a condom over his dick and you whine in anticipation.

Clint chuckles next to you. “I think she wants it, Buck.”

You rip your mouth away from Bucky. “And who told you to stop?” you ask Clint cheekily and his eyebrows shoot up.

Bucky groans and buries his face in your neck. “Fuckin’ shit yes,” he mutters. He pulls his head up to look at Clint. “Fuck me while I fuck her,” he demands of Clint and you grin at the want in his voice.

Clint jumps to comply and scrambles to get behind Bucky again. Bucky looks up at you with a mixture of awe and lust that goes straight to your clit. “You first,” you tell him hurriedly. “Want you inside me.”

He bites his lip and smiles around it before leaning up to kiss you again a bit more delicately. He lines himself up at your entrance and slides his hands up your ribs to grasp your breasts. The metal one is cool but not too cold. He teases at your entrance some and continues his slow, wet kissing while you feel Clint’s hands stroke your thighs from knee to hip. Your pussy throbs with want as Bucky rolls your nipples with his thumbs and you bite down on his bottom lip. He smiles against your mouth and obliges your silent request by pushing forward into you.

Your eyes shut automatically as he slides slickly into you, stretching your walls around him. A low, humming moan escapes you as he pushes deeper and deeper; you fist one of your hands in his hair and blindly reach for Clint with the other. Clint tangles your fingers together while Bucky groans as he bottoms out inside you.

You slide your tongue across Bucky’s lip once more before detaching from him and look up at Clint. “Your turn,” you say as you tug on his hand and he grins at you.

“As you wish,” he says and winks. Clint spreads Bucky’s legs so he’s almost sitting on his calves and pressed tightly up against you, your ass lifted from the bed on his thighs. Bucky starts kissing his way down your neck and Clint lines himself up. Clint squeezes your hand in his and grips Bucky’s hip with the other one. When he pushes forward, Bucky stiffens and huffs a hard breath into your neck. You feel Bucky twitching inside you like he’s about to be overwhelmed and you stroke a hand through his hair.

Bucky lifts his head and the fucked-out look on his face goes straight to your clit. Your walls clamp around Bucky’s cock of their own volition and he moans loudly. Out of the corner of your eye, you can see Clint grinning and stroking his free hand up and down Bucky’s hip. You lean forward a bit to peck Bucky on the lips and some focus comes back to his eyes.

He smiles at you and, without looking away, says, “Clint,” and wiggles his ass. You and Clint both moan in tandem while Bucky dips his mouth back down to your throat and plucks at your nipples with thumbs and forefingers. When Clint pushes firmly forward, sinking all the way into Bucky, Bucky’s mouth clamps on a spot just above your collarbone and sucks at your skin desperately while his fingers tighten on your nipples.

“Fuuuck,” you groan as Clint shoves Bucky into you impossibly deeper. Clint pauses at the bottom of his thrust and strokes your thumb with his. You squeeze his fingers back and then grind your hips up onto Bucky. Bucky releases your neck to yelp and Clint looks absolutely delighted.

“Keep going,” Clint tells you and then holds Bucky’s hips down into you while he thrusts in rhythm with your grind.

This time when your hips reach the top of the motion, you and Bucky both cry out as Clint slams his hips into Bucky. You manage to keep grinding though and Clint keeps thrusting while you both take Bucky closer to the edge. His mouth is slack where his face is still buried in your neck, letting loose a continuous stream of panting moans. His right hand is still squeezing your breast but his left is fisted in the sheets beside you now.

“He’s close,” Clint pants and you nod. Bucky is so hot like this; almost incoherent with pleasure. And the grinding of your hips is only working you up more; every desperate noise he makes is fuel on your fire.

Suddenly, Bucky tenses. Clint slams home one last time and a long, low “ahhh,” escapes Bucky’s lips as his cock pulses inside you. You stroke your hand through his hair while he rides through his orgasm and grin when he pushes up to look at you.

He smiles back a little sheepishly. “I wanted to wait ‘til you came first,” he tells you breathlessly, “but, well…”

You lean up to press your lips against his as he tries to avert his eyes. “That is totally ok,” you tell him. “It was crazy hot watching you like that.” He goes a little pink cheeked but smiles at you. “Besides,” you continue, “Hawkeye can still help me out.” You flick your eyes up to Clint who looks very pleased with himself.

“‘Course I can, sweetheart,” he says and pulls out making all three of you groan. Bucky chuckles and kisses you one last time before pushing himself up off you and gently disengaging to flop over onto the bed beside you.

He looks utterly worn out but rolls onto his stomach so he can stretch his right hand over to play with your nipple again. You hum contentedly but then hike your feet up to plant on the bed and look pointedly up at Clint. He finishes rolling on a fresh condom and looks up to meet you eyes with a heated grin.

“You good, sweetheart?” he asks.

“Get over here and find out,” you tell him cheekily and Bucky laughs beside you but Clint’s eyes go dark and he scrambles to position himself between your thighs. He groans when he pushes into you easily and you bite your lip at the sight of him so turned on.

“So fuckin’ wet,” he rasps. “Buck got you all worked up, huh?” You moan a little as he bottoms out inside you. “What’s gonna get you over the edge, sweetheart?”

You look up to meet his eyes and grin slowly. “Hard and fast.”

Clint actually whines and Bucky breathes out, “Christ,” reverently next to you.

“Yeah,” Clint chokes out, “ok.” He grabs your knees as you brace your hands on the headboard above you. Bucky scoots closer to lave his tongue over your nipple and you throw your head back and wail as Clint pulls almost all the way out of you before shoving back in with a smack of skin on skin.

The heat you’ve been feeling floods to the surface of your skin as Clint thrusts into you over and over. His cock head slides wetly over your g-spot with every thrust, the quick stimulation pushing you towards the peak. Bucky continues mouthing at your nipple and you absently register his flesh hand trailing down your torso. You gasp as his fingers find your clit and your pussy throbs around Clint’s hard length.

A hungry sound rumbles from Clint’s chest so you tighten around him again on purpose. You both groan at the increased friction and Bucky quickens his circling fingers on your clit. Heat flares up inside you as Clint continues slamming into you. You grab the back of Bucky’s head with one hand and hold him fast to your chest. He responds by biting down on your nipple and the heat inside you explodes.

Your eyes slam shut and you scream as your pussy tenses up around Clint. He pounds into you twice more, cock sliding against your g-spot as Bucky prolongs your orgasm with clever fingers before you finally slump boneless back into the bed, twitching with aftershocks.

When Bucky releases your nipple and moves his hand and head away, Clint falls over onto you in exhaustion. You laugh breathlessly making you both flinch before wrapping one arm around his back and reaching out to grasp Bucky’s hand with the other.

After you’ve both quit panting, Clint slips out of you and rolls off onto the bed beside you. “Welp,” you say, not even trying to move because you’re really not sure if you can, “how do the two of you feel about cuddling?”

Apparently they feel pretty good about it because, after they’ve both gone to clean themselves up, they climb back into your bed and wrap you up in strong arms from both sides. You fall asleep warm and content and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Did it flow ok? I felt like it was choppier than it should’ve been but it’s hard for me to write in the present tense... Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!  
> -k


End file.
